Broma para poner a Gohan celoso
by Nokaira
Summary: Mi segundo fic. Son pan se le a ocurrido un plan para poner a su padre celoso. Como reaccionara Gohan al ver a otro hombre coquetear con su mujer? Quienes estan involucrados en esta broma? Dejen sus Review :D
1. Chapter 1

Mi segundo Fic que emocionante!

Pan es una adolescente en este fic tiene 12 años.

Dragon Ball,Z,GT, no me pertenecen son del genia Akira Toriyama.

La historia si es de mi autoria.

- = Dialogo

() = Pensamiento de la autora

** = Pensamiento del personaje

xxx = Lo uso para personajes sin importancia que no estan en Dragon Ball

**Capitulo 1: Una propuesta para dar celos.**

-Hola mama!

Videl: -Hola Pan!

Pan: -Papa esta en casa?

Videl: -No hija, porque?

Pan: -No por nada!, Oye mama?

Videl: Si, dime?

Pan: -Alguna vez papa te celo?

Videl: ... *Ahora que lo pienso NO, nunca, ok que no le diera motivos pero nunca me expreso ese sentimiento ni cuando eramos amigos y shapner me coqueteaba* Una voz conocida la saco de sus pensamientos.

Pan: MaaaMaaa, Marte llamando a Tierra, Mamá!

Videl: -Ehh?

Pan: -No me has respondido mama?

Videl: -Pendón hija, que me decías?

Pan: soltó un suspiro -Que si alguna vez papa te celo?-

Videl: -No pan y nunca le eh dado motivos..

Pan: -Lose, Lose, pero mama según lo que me has contado tu celabas mucho a papa hasta con su amiga Lame (Recuerdan cuando Gohan salvo a una chica de ojos verdes y cabello rojo, antes de que dieran inicios los juegos de cell, ella es Lame) y cuando estudiaban en el instituto y creo que aun lo haces- esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono mas bajo de lo normal.

Videl: -Pan a donde quieres llegar?

Pan: -Pues... yo se que se aman mucho pero mama me gustaría que esta vez los papeles se inviertan-

Videl: -Quieres decir que quieres ver a tu papa celoso alguna vez en su vida? *Hasta yo*

Pan: -Si lo dices de esa manera... Mama solo sera por el día de los inocentes despues le diremos la verdad, que dices?

Videl puso una cara pensativa: *No lose.. y si no cae en la broma, no puedo negar que me gustaria verlo celoso, pero aun así... no lose* -No estoy muy segura Pan-

Ahora Pan puso cara de cachorrita: -Porfiss Porfiss, Maa!-

Videl: -Bueno esta bien, pero cuando llegue el día de los inocentes tu le dirás la verdad de que todo fue TU idea y que es una simple broma, De acuerdo?

Pan: De acuerdo mami!

Después que madre e hija tuvieron esa charla pasaron 2 días y solo faltaban 10 días para el de los inocentes.

Pan va bajando las escaleras para dirigirse a C.C (Corporación Capsula, para quien no lo sabia)

Videl: -Pan?

Pan: -Si mama!

Videl: Hija que ha pasado con tu plan de hacerle la broma a tu padre?

Pan: -En eso ando mama, ahora me dirijo a C.C para hablar con Bulma!

Videl: -Y eso como para que hija?

Pan tomando la mano de su mama y dirigiendose hacia su habitación para que su padre que estaba en la cocina leyendo el periodico no se diera cuenta de su conversación.

-Veras mama, Bulma es una pieza fundamental en mi rompecabezas ya que ella nos puede ayudar mucho, el plan es el siguiente-... y asi pan le contó todo a su madre de como hiban a suceder las cosas.

Videl: -Que inteligentes eres Pan, en eso saliste a mi... bueno y a tu padre-

Ambas salieron juntas de la habitacion en donde se encontraban pero al abrir la puerta se cayeron al estilo ¨anime¨

Videl: -Go..Go..Gohan hace cuanto tiempo estas detras de la puerta?-

Gohan: -Que pasa?, acabo de llegar.

Pan: -No.. nada papa es que no te esperabamos-

Gohan: -Pero si ustedes.. (señalandolas con sus dedos) saben percibir el KI

Pan: -Es que estabamos entretenidas hablando papa!

Gohan: -Y de hablaban?

Pan: -Cosas de chicas papa- se acerca al rotro de su padre y le da un beso en la mejilla para luego correr en direccion de la puerta principal.

Gohan: -A donde vas?- pero no recibio respuestas ya su hija habia salido de la casa.

Videl: -Va a C.C a jugar con Bra

Gohan cambio su mirada a una coquetamente atrevida: -Entonces estamos solos?-

Videl entendiendo cada una de sus palabras: -Eso parece- en una voz muy sexy y a la vez exitante para Gohan.

Gohan mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la pego hacia la pared suavemente rosando las llemas de sus dedos por todo su rostro para luego bajar y empezar a quitar la camisa blanca ajuste al cuerpo de videl que llebaba puesta, se dieron un largo beso para luego el tomar sus piernas y levantarla haciendo que Vide se sujetara de el con sus pies, entre besos y gemidos se dirigieron hacia su habitación.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

Como estubo? Les gusto?

De que se trata el plan de pan?

Proximo capitulo: -Conque ese es el plan-

Favor dejar su comentario, es importante ademas me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Dedicado para: **Vanne Minene, **me dices si te gusto?


	2. Con que ese es el plan!

Hola! Gracias a los que siguen la historia y muchas gracias por los Reviews, me inspiran a actulizar pronto.. jaja, xD

Yumi-chan84  
>Te felicito te quedó muy bien tu segundo Fic, aunque la idea de poner celoso a un sayajin me parece arriesgada, si yo fuera ellas no los haría ni en broma jijiji por eso es tan interesante tu historia :) continúa así :D….<br>Saluditos y que éste de lo mejor….

**YO:** Gracias Yumi.. mmm pues lo mismo opino esa idea de pan es muy arriesgada pero divertida a la vez. -Millón de Gracias por tu review y que bueno que te alla gustado. -Saludos para ti tambien-

...

Valen Minene  
>WoW me dedicaron un fic, oh es emocionante :'D (lloro de la felicidad). Y no, no me gusto... me encanto! Justo la mejor situacion para Gohan, ponerlo celoso! Aunque eso equivalga a la destruccion de la Tierra no importa, es mejor verlo celosito por alguna de sus dos mujercitas especiales jaja.<br>Espero que lo actualizes pronto, ya quiero saber que sucede con el plan.  
>Besos!<p>

**YO:** Valen que bueno que te gustara, jajaja si que importa si la tierra llegara volar en mil pedazos, sera muy interesante ver a Gohan celoso (Mi Gohan como lo amo, xD)..

...

DB,Z,GT no me pertenecen todos los derechos son de Akira Toriyama.

Es una historia totalmente original escrita por: *Nokaira*

**Capitulo 2: Con que ese es el plan!**

Gohan se tumba en un lado de la cama Boca-Abajo totalmente agotado y con la respiración entre cortadas, Videl en cambio esta al otro lado de la cama pero Boca-Arriba su respiración va acorde con la de Gohan.

Videl: *Vaya cada vez es mas mejor tener sexo con mi esposo, es increíble que pueda soportar tanto, Gracias Kami por dejarme tener a mi lado al mejor hombre de este universo (en todos los aspectos)* pensó Videl mientras se quedaba dormida, Gohan ya se habia quedado dormido desde que cayo rendido en la cama.

En Corporación Capsula alguien toca el timbre de la inmensa casa de los Briefs.

Una hermosa mujer de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color abrió la puerta.

-Hola Pan, Como estas, pasa adelante?

Pan: -Hola bulma, muy bien gracias-

Ambas tomaron asiento en un sofá ubicado en la gran casa.

Bulma: -Lo siento pan pero Bra salio con Vegeta al centro comercial- Lo dijo en un tono de lo mas normal pero la nieta de Goku pensó escuchar mal.

Pan: -QUEEEEE, con Vegeta... en el centro comercial. O_O

Bulma: -Jajajaja, si así fue mi reacción cuando Bra me lo dijo. *Pero aun no se como lo logro debo pedirle la receta porque yo eh intentado de todo con ese hombre y no accede a mis peticiones.*

Pan: -Ya veo... en fin no vine solo al ver a Bra-

Blulma: -Ah no?, pues Trunks no esta en la casa el se encuentra en la empresa-

Pan: -No.. No.. yo vine a hablar contigo Bulma- y le mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Bulma: -Conmigo?, y bien que es lo que me quieres contar Pan-

Pan: -Veras se acerca el día de los inocentes pues yo tengo pensado jugarle una broma a mi papa-

Bulma: -Aja, continua-

Pan: -Entonces esta broma trata de darle celos a mi papa-... de inmediato fue interrumpida por la Mejor amiga de su abuelo Goku.

Bulma: -Espera.. Celos?

Pan: -Si Celos-

Bulma: -Como que celos Pan-

Pan: -Con la ayuda de mi mama- de nuevo fue interrumpida por Bulma.

Bulma: -Y Videl esta de acuerdo?- Lo dijo en un tono muy exaltó. -Se han vuelto locos o que, como piensan hacer eso?-

Pan: -Espera Bulma déjame terminar-

Entonces la mujer del príncipe de los sayajin concentro toda su atención en cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de la nieta del "Tercera Clase", Bulma solo asintió con la cabeza.

Pan: -Yo le comente lo de la broma a mi madre al principio no estaba de acuerdo pero logre convencerla yo nunca eh visto a mi papa celoso por nada ni nadie y mi mama tampoco ayuda mucho en esto entonces se me ocurrió hacerle esa pequeña broma para verlo por primera vez celoso de mi mama, y cuando llegue el día de los inocentes yo le contare todo, le dire que solo fue una simple broma-

Bulma: -No crees que es un poco arriesgado?- *Me pregunto porque Videl abra aceptado esta locura llamada broma*

Pan: -Arriesgado, porque?

Bulma saliendo de sus pensamientos: -No por nada si tu madre esta de acuerdo esta bien pan.. pero yo que tengo que ver con sus planes?

Pan: -Necesitamos de tu influencia ya que eres la dueña de la C.C y como mis padres trabajan en tu empresa podrías ponerle a un ayudante a mi mama-

Bulma: -Pero Pan..tu mama ya tiene un ayudante y ese es Gohan!

Pan: -Pero puedes hacer que mi papa trabaje en un proyecto y entonces como mi mama se encontrara sola le puedes poner un ayudante-

Bulma: -Espera pan... todos conocen a tus padres ningún hombre va a querer coquetear e invitar a salir a Videl-

Pan: -Pero podemos contratar un actor para que finja hacerlo-

Bulma: -Vaya Pan parece que todo esta muy bien planeado aunque sigo pensando que es una locura-

Pan: -Que dices Bulma nos vas a ayudar?

Bulma: -Bueno seria Gracioso ver como reacciona un Semi-Sayajin ante este sentimiento, ya que tu abuelo goku era demasiado amable y despistado nunca lo vi celoso por nada ni por nadie así como dices tu que es Gohan, claro que si.. Cuenta con eso!-

Pan se abalanzó hacia bulma dándole un fuerte abrazo. -Gracias Gracias!-

Pan: -Bueno es mejor que me vaya aun tengo cosas que hacer como por ejemplo conseguir a un buen actor!-

Bulma: -Adios Pan, nos mantendremos en contacto- Le dijo desde la muerta viendo a la joven son como flotaba unos metros para tomar vuelo-

Bulma se dirigió a su laboratorio después de la visita de la nieta de Goku, Mientras caminaba pensó *Aun no se como es posible que Videl aya accedido a esta idea tan loca que se le ha ocurrido a Pan, no logro comprender porque realmente acepto*

**Nota de la autora:**

Quien sera el actor que contratara Pan? Cual es la verdadera intención de Videl?

próximo Capitulo 3: -Yo lo había visto antes "El actor"-

Dejen sus review! Gracias por leer!

Hasta la proxima *Nokaira*


	3. Ya la habia visto antes El actor

Hola, bueno no eh podido actualizar porque mi abuela estaba de cumple años y decidí pasarmela con ella, en fin aquí vamos con los reviews me da mucho gusto que le este gustando!

**Yumi-chan84**  
>Pues yo sigo tal y como se quedó Bulma jajaja, ya quiero saber qué va a pasar :D gracias por actualizar... Saluditos y buena vibra n.n<p>

**ianthe gray**  
>Me dio risa imaginarme a Gohan haciendo una mirada "Coquetamente atrevida" XD aaaaaaw me encanto fic, ya quiero saber que pasa en el siguiente capitulo, el titulo me intriga o-o al igual que la broma D:<br>ojala actualices pronto! -w-

**Valen Minene **  
>Dios, maldita Videl tiene suerte de tener tan intensa "sesion" con Gohan, maldita tiene suerte!<br>Parece que Bulma no esta tan de acuerdo con Pan pero la apoyara jaja, como todos ella quiere ver a Gohan en una situacion asi jaja.  
>Que actor sera el que contrate Pan, pobre actor, sufrira todas las consecuencias, si ella le advirtiera sobre lo que sucedera luego, siendo yo el actor saldria corriendo, volando, lo que sea jaja.<br>Espero que actualizes pronto, abrazos!

**srto**  
>ya no puedo esperar a que Gohan se ponga celoso, jejejejeje a pan se le ocurre cualquier locura<br>Espero no tardes en actualizar

**Guest**

continua!

**Yo: Gracias a todos por su apoyo este nuevo capitulo espero que le guste! -Los reviews los copio igual y como me los mandan- Besoss a todos!**

Dragon ball,z,gt, no me pertenecen ni los personajes todos los derechos son de Akira Toriyama

este es mi segundo fic y es totalmente de mi autoria.

- = Dialogo

() = Pensamiento de la autora

** = Pensamiento del personaje

xxx = Lo uso para personajes sin importancia que no están en Dragon Ball o si no quiero que se revele el nombre aun del personaje osea que quede en incógnita.

**Capitulo 3: Yo la había visto antes "El actor"**

Pan:-Vaya es muy bueno, este es el candidato perfecto para mi broma-. Lo dijo mientras caminaba (o se metió a la fuerza) a un camerino.

xxx: Hey tu niña! que haces en mi camerino, como entraste?

Pan: No soy una niña tengo 12

xxx: En fin... de seguro eres una fans y quieres mi autógrafo como todas las chicas!

Pan: *Hay pero que presumido* -No nada de eso-

xxx: -Y entonces que quieres?

Pan: -Yo eh venido a proponerte algo!

xxx: -Una niña me viene a proponerme algo a mi, a el GRAN ******, no lo creo!

Pan: *Lo que dije es un presumido, tendré que utilizar el plan B* -Yo soy la nieta del gran án y eh venido a proponerte un trato quiero contratar tus servicios como actor-

xxx: *Acaso dijo án, entonces eso quiere decir que ella es la hija de Videl, vaya tengo a la hija de Videl frente a mis ojos*

Pan:- HOOOOLAAAA, dime que me dices no tengo todo el día como para malgastarlo... si no quieres bueno entonces me voy!-

xxx: -No espera! me interesa dime que es lo que me quieres proponer.

Pan: * El nombre de mi abuelito Satán siempre funciona en estos casos* -Bueno yo eh venido aqui porque quiero contratar tus servicios como actor, como veras soy la nieta del gran án y tengo como pagarte, Te interesa si o no?-

xxx: *Definitivamente es la hija de Videl tienen hasta el mismo carácter* -Si, me interesa-

Pan: -Bien este es el trato, queremos hacerle una broma a mi papa esta broma trata de darle celos no te vayas a ceder solo es coquetearle a mi mama solo cuando mi papa este cerca, yo se que mi madre es una mujer muy bonita pero solo te voy a decir una sola cosa: si quieres seguir con vida no te pases de la raya, nada de besos, es solo decirle cosas bonitas delante de mi papa ¿entendiste?-

xxx: -Aja... pero esperame como sabremos cuando tu papa esta cerca?

Pan: -Mi madre te lo dirá, no me preguntes como o porque lo sabrá ¿esta claro?

xxx: -Aja si... y donde se pone que nos veremos?

Pan: -Mis padres trabajan en la Corporación Capsula, la dueña de esta empresa es de nuestra familia por decirlo así ella nos ayudara le dirá a todos que tu eres el acompañante de laboratorio de mi mama aunque este cargo lo tiene mi papa ambos trabajan juntos pero ella alejara a mi papa de mi mama con el pretexto de que diseñe una nueva nave-

xxx: -Y como se llaman tus padres?

Pan: -Mi mama Videl Satán y mi papa Son Gohan-

xxx: -Quueee Gohan!- *Videl se caso con Gohan*

Pan: -Que acaso conoce a mi papa?-

xxx: -No, no es que lo conozca es que ya había escuchado ese nombre al igual que tu mama-

Pan: -Que extraño porque por la forma en que acabas de hablar parecieras sorprendido-

xxx: -Oye necesito ponerte una condición-

Pan: -Condiciones... de que se trata?-

xxx: -No quiero que le digas a nadie mi nombre-

Pan: -Porque?-

xxx: -Solo quiero que no le digas mi verdadero nombre, puedes decirle que me llamo Saul-

Pan: Saul? O_O

xxx: -Si, que dices?

Pan: -Ok!

xxx: -Sigueme contando por favor, como es la vida que llevan tus padres..

Pan: -Bueno...

En C.C

Trunks: -Mama, que haces aquí?

Bulma: -QUE? acaso no puedo visitar a mi hijo en mi empresa!

Trunks: -Claro que si mama, jejej ni mas faltaba- lo dijo tomando la típica pose de los Son con la mano en su nuca. (Tanto jugar con Goten ya se le pego, xD)

Bulma: -Sientate Trunks tenemos que hablar-

Trunks trago saliva y se sentó en su silla presidencial: -Y de que quieres hablar mama?-

Bulma: -Hijo, trabajas demasiado necesitas de unas vacaciones!-

Trunks abrio sus ojos como dos platos O.O: -Vacaciones, pero no las necesito mama-

Bulma: -Si la necesitas y que no se hable mas!-

Trunks: -Por lo menos me puedes decir el motivo de que me quieras dar "Vacaciones"- Esta ultima palabra la dijo usando sus dedos como comillas.

Bulma: -Hay hijo no lo digas de esa manera... yo solo quiero que descanses un poco y despejes tu mente tienes suerte de ser un semi-sayajin porque si no ya tuvieras canas y arrugas de tanto trabajar-

Trunks: -Solo es por eso mama?- Lo dijo con un tono sospechoso.

Bulma: -Si hijo, ya te lo dije es solo para que descanses ademas yo no tengo mucho entretenimiento y como estoy aburrida tomare la presidencia hasta que vuelvas!-

Trunks: -Hmp-

Bulma: -Ya hasta estas gruñon igual que tu padre-

Trunks: -Ehh?, mejor tomo esas vacaciones!-

Bulma: -Jejeje, claro!- *Nunca falla lo de vegeta*

Bulma: -Los eh mandado a reunir porque les quiero informar que Trunks tomara vacaciones y yo asumire la presidencia en su lugar-

Videl: *Esto debe ser obra de Pan*

Gohan: -Me parece muy bien que Trunks tome vacaciones desde que tomo la presidencia a trabajado muy duro te lo tienes merecido Trunks- Diciendo esto le dio varias palmadas en la espalda a Trunks que se encontraba un asiento delante de el.

Trunks: -Gracias Gohan-

Vegeta: -Bah, espero que en este tiempo libre que tienes lo utilices para entrenar como se debe y no a holgazanear como de seguro ya pensaste hacerlo-

Trunks: -Como crees papa, no nada de eso yo pensaba iniciar mi entrenamiento de nuevo- *Aguafiestas T_T*

Vegeta: -Hmp, eso espero Trunks eso espero-

Bulma empezó a reír con ganas y los tres presentes a excepción de vegeta (serian 4 con vegeta) le siguieron con risas, ya calmadas la risas bulma prosiguió hablando.

-Mañana a las 9:00 am habrá una reunión con los ejecutivos y demás colegas para informarles, Aww se me olvidaba algo.. Gohan necesito que trabajes en un nuevo proyecto pasa luego por mi oficina para entregarte los planos-

Gohan: -Es necesario empezarlo ahora, porque Videl y yo estamos trabajando en una nueva capsula-

Bulma: -Si Gohan no te preocupes por lo de la nueva capsula Videl lo lograra terminar solo o bueno no tan sola con un ayudante claro, ¿estas de acuerdo Videl?

Videl: -Si claro yo puedo terminarlo... Gohan no te preocupes enfocate en este nuevo proyecto que yo terminare la capsula-

Gohan: -Y quien sera el nuevo ayudante de Videl?-

Bulma: -No trabaja en esta empresa, mañana todos lo conoceran-

Trunks: -Un nuevo empleado?-

Bulma: -Sera solo por un corto tiempo, hasta que Gohan termine de analizar los planos y mejorarlo-

Trunks: -Ok-

Pan: -Ya sabes todo lo que tienes que hacer-

xxx: -Si, mañana a las 8:30 estare en C.C

Pan: -Exacto! nos vemos- y así pan se alejo caminando hasta un callejón donde no habita personas, tomo vuelo y se dirigió hacia su C.C para contarles lo últimos detalles a su madre y a bulma.

Secretaria: -Hola señorita Pan, viene a ver a sus padres?-

Pan: -Si, sabes si Bulma esta aquí también?

Secretaria: -Si señorita de hecho sus padres están con ella el señor vegeta y el presidente Trunks se encuentran en una reunion-

Pan: -Ya veo, entonces tendré que esperar-

...

Vegeta: -Ya me puedo ir Bulma, no se porque me obligas a estas reuniones absurdas-

Bulma: -Vegeta si te puedes ir de hecho todos nos podemos ir ya esta todo dicho-

Vegeta: -Solo es tiempo perdido Hmp-

Todos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la salida.

Gohan: -Hola hija que haces aquí?-

Pan: -Hola papa! ya veo que se termino la reunión, donde esta mama?

Gohan: -Se quedo conversando con Bulma de eso que le van a poner un ayudante...

Pan: -Ya veo, entonces voy a pasar a saludar a Bulma papa!- Se acerco al rostro de su padre y le dio un beso de despedida mientras salia corriendo hacia la oficina de Bulma Brief-

Toc Toc

Bulma: -Quien es?

Pan: -Soy yo Pan-

Bulma: -Pasa!-

Pan: -Hola mama, Hola Bulma-

Bulma: -Lograste conseguir al actor-

Pan: -Si a eso vine para contarles lo que sucedio- Pan les contó todo a las 2 mujeres allí presente menos un pequeño detalle el nombre del actor misterioso.

Bulma: -Y como se llama?

Pan: -Pues... me dijo que su nombre es Saul-

Videl: -Saul que?

Pan: -No, no me dijo mas nada.. al parecer ese es su nombre artistico-

Videl: -mmmm, Ya veo-

Bulma: -Pero como quiera que se llame, el debe darnos su nombre completo el va a trabajar en una de la mas famosas empresas tecnológicas no pensara que solo le añadamos su nombre en los datos personales que debemos archivar en el computador para que empiece a trabajar-

Pan: -El me dijo que les dirá el nombre completo y todos sus datos pero cuando este aquí, por eso piensa venir mas temprano que mis padres para darle tiempo a que ustedes lo conozcan primero-

Videl: -Ehh?, eso no tiene mucho sentido Pan-

Pan: -El me dijo que sera mejor que ustedes sean los últimos en enterarse de su persona, es decir, que cuando bulma los presente en la reunión sea la primera vez que lo vean en la empresa osea que no este planeado que sea algo natural-

Bulma: -Bueno como quieran yo como siempre estaré aquí a las 7:00 am-

Videl: -sera mejor que nos vayamos ya! Gohan debe estar gruñendo de hambre-

Pan: -Pense que nunca lo dirías mama yo me estoy muriendo de hambreeee-

Bulma: -Como se ve que eres nieta de Goku Pan, estos Sayajin no aguantan un poco de hambre-

Videl: -Jajajaja si, ya nos vamos bulma-

Bulma: Si ok, espera un momento Videl-

Videl: -Si dime Bulma?

Bulma: -Porque aceptaste esta locura de hacerle una broma a Gohan-

Se escucho a lo lejos la voz de su hija que corría desesperada por llegar a su casa

Pan: -Mama datee priisaa-

Videl: -Mañana te contestaré tu pregunta bulma- Dicho esto cerro la puerta de la oficina de bulma.

Pan: -MaaMaa-

Videl: -Sii ya voy.. ya voy..-

**Nota de la autora:**

próximo capitulo: Se revelara el nombre del Actor misterioso.

¿Porque conoce a Videl y Gohan? ¿Porque no quiere que los padres de Pan sepan su nombre?

¿Porque Videl acepto seguirle el jueguito a Pan, cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones?

Capitulo 4: -El actor misterioso ya lo conociamos-

Dejen sus reviews me motivan a actualizar pronto jejeje.

Hasta la próxima: *Nokaira*


	4. Las verdaderas intenciones de Videl

Hola, me disculpo por no actualizar rápidamente, comprendan las tareas primero pero ya actualice!

Empecemos con los Reviews!

Valen Minene

Nooo, me quede con la duda de porque Videl acepto lo de la broma?

Las influencias de la ayudaron a Pan a conseguir actor xD. Lo mas probable es que a este tal "Saul", lo conozcan de la escuela o algo asi.

Aunque todavia no entiendo y me quede con cara de WTF, ¿Que hacia Vegeta en la reunion? xD. Y Gohan ya comienza con celos sin darse cuenta al preguntar lo de quien es el ayudante jaja.

Espero que lo actualizes pronto, me dejaste con la duda!

Besos :D

Yo: te contesto eso de lo de vegeta jejej, pues si xD que hace en una reunión de la corporación Capsula? en GT donde es que se remonta esta historia que estoy escribiendo en la serie podemos ver a un Vegeta comportándose como un "Humano" entonces en un episodio lo vemos que arrastra a Trunks y a Goten por los pasillos de la empresa, entonces pensé que como es el esposo de la dueña el tendría que asistir a ciertas reuniones, pero claro que el no va a aceptar pero Bulma sabe como lograr que ese príncipe la obedezca. -Besos para ti también :D-

Yumi-Chan84

Siii ya queremos saber porqué Videl aceptó las locuras de su retoño :D Saluditos

Yo: Pues no se hable mas! aqui esta el siguiente capitulo donde se revelara las verdaderas intenciones.

Dragon Ball,Z,GT, esta serie le pertenece a Akira Toriyama. *Ojala yo, que fueran mías*

La historia si es de mi autoría.

Capitulo 4: Las verdaderas intenciones de Videl

Pan: -Mama porque tardas tanto, tengo mucha hambre- dijo frotándose su panza (Barriga,estomago, como quieran decirle)

Videl: -Pero es que no comiste nada desde que saliste de casa?-

Pan: o_O' -Bueno si... pero..

Gohan: -Si Videl, hasta yo muero de hambre-

Videl: -Definitivamente ustedes no cambiaran nunca-

Pan: ^_^ -Tengo una genial idea, podemos comprar pizza antes de irnos a la casa, así podre volar mucho mejor porque con esta hambre que tengo dudo mucho que pueda volar-

Gohan: -Estoy de acuerdo-

Videl: -Recuerdo que hay una pizzeria cerca... Creo que se encuentra en la siguiente esquina doblando a la derecha-

Pan: -La que se encuentra cerca del banco Satán?-

Videl: -Si esa!-

Gohan: -Pues vamonos-

Videl: -Vayan ustedes, realmente no tengo hambre, yo aprovechare el tiempo mientras ustedes "Devoran" toda clase de pizza yo voy al mercado a comprar algunas cosas para la cena de esta noche y luego pasare por la casa de mi papa... con eso de que ya no esta Buu con el, lo siento muy deprimido aunque no lo aparente mucho- su tono cambio a d tristeza.

Gohan: -Que te parece si cenamos hoy en casa de án?-

Pan: -Me parece buena idea papa-

Videl: -Si, estoy de acuerdo-

Pan: -Una carrera hasta la pizzería papá!... Adiós mamá!- Le dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo y levantando una mano de despedida.

Gohan se acercó a Videl y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. –Nos vemos luego- Le dijo mientras corría para alcanzar a pan. –Espera Pan, eso es trampa-

Videl se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia el mercado.

….

Gohan: -Te gane….. y… eso que tu… tomaste.. mucha…ventaja..- Le dijo mientras se paraba enfrente de una pizzería para tomar aire y pedir 15 cajas de pizza tamaño familiar.

Pan: -Papa…. eso es trampa…. Te convertiste…. En un súper… saiyajin- Tomando el aire para que la respiración vuelva a su naturalidad.

Gohan: -Vamos pan no te enojes, tu tuviste la oportunidad de ganarme saliste corriendo primero que yo-

Pan en ese mismo instante el estómago de Pan gruñó de hambre.

Gohan: -Mejor vamos a pedir las pizzas- le dijo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa de la más sincera a su única hija.

Pan: -Estoy de acuerdo, muero de hambre-

Gohan: -Buenas Tardes señorita, puede darme 15 cajas de pizza de tamaño familiar, que tenga peperoni, vegetales-

Pan: -Una de piña papa-

Gohan: -Otra de piña, queso por los bordes, salchichas…-

Y así continuo hablando sin notar el rostro de horror que tenía la señorita que solo lo mira a Gohan totalmente putrefacta.

XXX: -15 cajas de pizza dijo señor?

Gohan: -Si así es… y un refresco grande… De que sabor lo quieres pan?- Dijo mientras giro un poco la cabeza para ver a su hija.

Pan: -MmmmM… De uva!-

Gohan: -Y un refresco de uva.. Cuanto tiempo tardaran?-

XXX: -Pues… Enserio ese es su pedido?

Pan totalmente hastiada y moribunda por el hambre que tenía le contesto: -Si señorita.. Eso es lo que queremos, puede apresurarse con la orden porque muero de hambre-

XXX: -Si..- y de inmediato se dirigió a la cocina para darle la orden a los cocineros.

Gohan: -Pan, no tenías por qué ser grosera-

Pan puso ojos llorosos mientras explicaba su actitud pasada: -Pero papa…. Si no hablo nunca hubiera reaccionado.. Acaso no viste que está en shock, es que acaso nadie antes había pedido esa cantidad de pizza?-

Gohan: -Pues sí… No sé… Pero eso no justifica tu actitud señorita- le dijo tomando seriedad en su rostro.

….

Videl salía del mercado con varias bolsas de alimentos en ambas manos, cuando de pronto alguien por estar utilizando su celular no la vio y ambos tropezaron cayendo al suelo..

Videl: -Pero que le pasa? Fíjese por dónde camina- Dijo mientras se paraba del suelo toda enojada.

XXX: -Usted es la que se debería de fijar!-

Videl: -Awww aparte de ciego es idiota- Le dijo con toda la ironía de mundo mientras le miraba la cara al estúpido que había tropezado con ella.

XXX: -No tengo tiempo como para desperdiciarlo en discutir con una histérica- Diciendo esto tomo su camino sin prestarle la mas mínima atención ni decirle unas disculpas a Videl.

Videl: -Pero que grosero!- le dijo mientras observaba que los alimentos que llevaba en la bolsa se habían salidos. –Lo que me faltaba, tendré que volver a comprar algunas cosas- Y así Videl se abajo a recoger lo que servía y lo que no, para luego ir de compras otra vez.

…

Mientras tanto un grupo de personas observaban a una chica pelinegra y de ojos de igual color y a un hombre con un cabello totalmente así arriba de color negro y ojos iguales que devoraban un montón de cajas de pizza casi sin respirar.

Pan: -Que rico estaba.. mmmm… ahora sí que puedo volar-

Gohan: -Se me había olvidado lo deliciosa que es la pizza, aunque tu mama siempre diga que en exceso hace daño… Valió la pena la espera!-

Ambos de pararon y se estiraron un poco.

Pan: -Ahora a casa de mi abuelito Satán!-

Y así salieron del lugar dejando a un montón de gente con la boca abierta y totalmente sorprendidos.

….

Videl: -Hola papa!-

án: -Viiideeel, que bueno que viniste a visitarme, y donde esta Pan?

Videl: -Yo muy bien papa y tú?, Pan esta con Gohan vienen más tardes fueron a comer pizza.

án: -Oh, disculpa Videl, debí haberte saludado primero hija-

Videl: -No importa papa, hoy vamos a cenar todos aquí contigo-

án: -Que bien hija por eso traes todas esas bolsas, me imagino que es mucha comida que debes cocinar para ese estomago infinito que tienen Gohan y mi nietecita-

Videl: -Asi es papa, mejor empiezo antes de que lleguen-

Luego de esto Videl entro dentro de la mansión Satán y se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar el gran banquete de la cena de esa noche.

…

Pan se detuvo al observar esto Gohan también se detuvo para ver que ocurría.

Gohan: Que te pasa Pan… porque te detuviste?

Pan: Papa?

Gohan: Que?

Pan: Hace cuánto tiempo, no llevas a mi mama a cenar a un lugar bonito?

Gohan: Ehh? A qué viene eso?

Pan: -Contéstame por favor-

Gohan: -Lo recuerdo muy bien la última vez fue un 30 de Marzo-

Pan: -_- papa eso fue hace casi un año, hoy estamos a 26 de Marzo-

Gohan:….

Pan: Papa te estas volviendo muy monótono y aburrido- *Listo la espina ya está clavada, lo siento papa pero te estas volviendo aburrido y tu relación con mama necesita un poco más de chispa*

Todo el camino Gohan se la pasó pensando.

*¿Me dijo aburrido?, acaso Videl se esta cansando de mi?... no, no, no que cosas digo claro que no Videl me ama lo veo en sus ojos, yo la amo, no me imagino la vida sin ella*

Pan: Paaapaa! Paaaaaapaaaa!

Gohan: Ehh? Porque gritas?

Pan: Porque no me contestabas, te dije que si tu podrías ir mañana temprano a la escuela para que firmes mi nota?

Gohan: Así claro, siempre llevas a tu mama en estos casos y a mí a las reuniones, a que viene el cambio?

Pan: Pues… tu eres más suave para estas cosas papa.

Gohan no tuvo más remedio que aceptar al recordar el carácter de su mujercita aunque ella había cambiado mucho pero lo que nunca cambio es que se desesperaba muy rápido al ver que las personas no van al grano (punto).

Gohan: Si es verdad….

Ambos habían llegado a la mansión Satán, Pan toco la puerta y un señor mayor casi pelón bajito llevaba una bata color marrón encima de su ropa normal.

án: -Que bueno que ya llegaron, pasen, Videl aún está en la cocina.

Pan: -Hola abuelito!

Gohan le extendió la mano: -Como se siente señor Satán?-

: -Un poco cansado, por lo de la vejez ya no tengo 30 años- con su típica risa acompañado de un "Si" de parte de Gohan.

La noche transcurrió alegremente, Pan contaba historias y relatos mientras que los demás escuchaban a tal carismática niña, si "Niña" porque para todos ellos Pan siempre será su Niña, el Sol de sus mañanas.

Al día siguiente en la famosa empresa C.C

*Toc Toc*

Bulma: Pase! –Mientras seguía en sus papeleos.

Videl: Buen día Bulma, Como estas?

Bulma: Vaya Videl eres tú, yo muy bien gracias por preguntar y tú?

Videl tomando asiento frente a la actual presidenta de la C.C. –Igual-

Bulma: Y Gohan no ha venido contigo?, porque no me ha pasado saludar?

Videl: -El llegara un poco más tarde él está en el colegio de Pan firmando una notas.

-Ahora si me vas a responder a mi pregunta?-

Videl: -Si…. Pues… mmmmm no sé por dónde empezar-

Bulma: -Empieza por el principio Videl, porque aceptaste ese tipo de broma?- Bulma dejo aun lado lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle mucha atención.

Videl: -Pues porque.. es que… es que todo es muy monótono y todos los días suceden las mismas cosas, no es que no me guste, es que quiero algo diferente como en los viejos tiempos- Lo dijo tan rápido que Bulma tuvo que esperar varios minutos para poder entender lo había escuchado.

Bulma: -Lo que me estas tratando de decir es que están cansada de vivir la misma historia todos los días?

Videl: -Si-

Bulma: -Vaya me has dejado wow-

Videl: -Lose, Lose.. no aparento mis frustraciones pero esto es ya desesperante por eso acepte esa loca idea, además a Gohan como que le ha sido olvidando los pequeños detalles, ya no me saca a cenar o a bailar, ni una rosa, solo parece que tuviera en la cabeza tres cosas comer, trabajo y sex..

Bulma: -Y sexo?-

Escuchando esa palabra Videl se sintió incomoda y dejo de mirar a Bulma directamente para mirar cualquier cosa que estuviera debajo de la oficina por ejemplo el "Piso".

Bulma al notar esto decidió romper el hielo: -Vamos Videl puedes tener toda la confianza conmigo que no te de miedo recuerda que yo también vivo con un saiyajin y entiendo más o menos tu situación-

Videl: -Enserio?-

Bulma: -Por lo menos Gohan piensa en trabajar, en cambio Vegeta solo se dedica a entrenar y a tener sexo conmigo, es una locura ¿no?, pareciera como si cada día se volvieran más adictos al sexo-

Videl: -Si yo pienso lo mismo-

Bulma: -Pero en cuanto a ti, deberías ponerle tu propia chispa a la relación… de seguro estas de brazos cruzados esperando a que todo cambie pero no estas intentándolo cariño-

Videl: ….

Bulma: -Ser la mujer de un saiyajin implica muchas cosas, debes ser más que una mujer común debes ser una súper mujer, nunca darte por vencida por muy difícil que estén las cosas, debes pensar ti y por él, ya que por muy inteligente que sea Gohan es igual que su padre es muy distraído, lo que te quiero dejar dicho Videl es que en tus manos está el matrimonio de ambos tú decides si avanza o simple mente se convierte en monotonía.

Videl: -Vaya nunca lo había pensado, Gracias Bulma..

Ahora si sabemos el Gran motivo por el cual Videl acepto la broma.

¿Que ara Videl para que la Chispa vuelva a su matrimonio? ¿Quien sera realmente "Saul"?

Capitulo 5: El enojo de Videl.

Si llegaste hasta este capitulo te doy las Gracias por leer y me disculpo por la tardanza.

-Dejen sus Reviews- Realmente me motivan! Gracias a Todos.

Hasta la próxima *Nokaira*


End file.
